The Last Battle
by thothlover
Summary: The heroes of Kingdom Hearts face off against Master Xehanort for the final time.


**The Last Battle**

 _Author Note: I know KH 3 isn't out yet but this is what my friend and I would like to see as the final scene! None of the characters belong to me!_

It had been a long and tedious battle to get where they were now. Sora, Riku, Kairi and Lea along with Donald, Goofy and King Mickey had come a long way to get here; overcoming obstacles big and small. Meeting old friends and new friends.

The final battle, that's where they were. The heroes were struck down, Master Xehanort was smiling, Kingdom Hearts shining brighter behind him and his two remaining vessels.

"You've lost, _heroes_!"

Master Xehanort laughed.

"You have tried and failed!"

The dark-skinned man snickered, amused at the sight before him. All those heroes could not stop him! He had _won_ , victory was his!

Xemnas and Saix exchanged glances behind Master Xehanort, their weapons at hand.

"Finish them!"

A simple order. Saix readied his claymore, however, he struck Master Xehanort from behind in a swift motion, knocking the man onto his stomach. The blue haired man charged forward, his claymore ending up getting lodged in the ground as Xehanort rolled away, dodging the attack.

"Fool! You dare defy me!"

The man smacked the lesser vessel, eyeing the other, Xemnas, and seeing he had the red head by the throat. Good.

Lea struggled to breathe as his neck was squeezed and his vision started to go black when he felt the hand let go.

Master Xehanort had Saix pinned beneath him, his own two hands around the young man's neck attempting to squeeze the very life out of him for his defiance!

"So weak. I shall enjoy seeing the life disappear from your very eyes! Unworthy vessel!"

Xehanort snarled, his eyes suddenly going wide and he looked down to see an ethereal blade having gone through his chest.

"We are your vessels no longer, _Master Xehanort_."

Xemnas spoke, grabbing the others left shoulder and pulling him off and throwing him at the foot of Kingdom Hearts.

"You have won _nothing_. You have failed!"

Xemnas impaled Master Xehanort with his blades.

There was a sudden blinding bright light as Kingdom Hearts crumbled to non-existence. The heartless in the worlds exploded, dispersing like smoke leaving nothing behind. No former vessels, nothing. Not even a speck of dust! The heroes of Kingdom Hearts were shocked, surprised at what they had witnessed! They covered their faces, averting their eyes at the explosion of light. When the light faded, a tall pale pink-skinned man with brown hair stood above where the body of Master Xehanort once resided.

"Isa!"

Lea ran over to his friend and held his head in his hands. Isa stirred and blinked open his eyes. They were no longer the yellow color they had been for all those years, but back to their teal shade. The red-haired man helped his best friend up.

"Isa, I thought I lost you-"

"Lea. You did."

The bluenette brushed the redheads hand off his arm and stumbled a little before catching himself and rubbing his neck.

"Isa, I don't understand…"

"I asked you once! Which would you rather suffer the loss of. A _real_ friendship, or a fake one. You chose the puppet. Roxas didn't remember you, that was all him. You chose a puppet and a _thing_ , two things that … weren't."

"Isa I-"

"The world isn't all sunshine and rainbows, Lea. I knew what I was doing, even then. It was _me_ and you died for a fake friend. A puppet. You left me on my own. I did what I had to do. Life isn't always a happy ending, Lea. You betrayed me. Good-bye, Lea."

Terra could hear the two and turned around to watch this unfold, Saix had come to him shortly after and confided in him. In _Xemnas_ , his Superior, Boss and Leader. Instead of punishing his new second in command and seventh member he had done what he had never done, extended his hand in friendship; an ear to listen and, a shoulder to cry on; so to speak on the latter. Not once did Saix ever shed a tear in his presence. Those teal eyes were like soft pools that he could get lost in… He shook his head and ran a hand through his now longer brown hair.

His blue eyes went to the edge of the stairs when he heard more footsteps running, the sight was a sight for sore eyes.

"Are we late?"

Aqua managed before she and Ventus stopped to see their friend Terra who had been gone for so long!

"Terra?"

"Aqua… Ventus…"

The brunette couldn't help but run to his friends. Aqua and Ventus didn't waste any time and ran to meet their friend where they embraced each other tightly.

"I'm so sorry… I'm so so sorry! I hurt you so much, the path I chose… I'm sorry. I love you, I will always love you but,"

"But? Terra, you're not leaving again! You're back!"

"I must, Aqua, I… I have to make up for what I have done. It's time I choose another path, a path to guide me back to the light."

"Terra, you can still be with us! We'll help you!"

Ventus huffed not wanting to lose his friend once more.

"Don't worry… I won't be alone."

Terra gave his two friends a smile as he looked towards Saix … Isa as the bluenette was walking away.

"Number VII! … Sa- Isa!"

The brunette fumbled over his words and the bluenette stopped in his tracks and laughed, shaking his head as he heard the other running towards him.

"So uh, want to … go on a final mission with me?"

Terra asked, blushing. Isa stared at the brunette, one brow raised.

"I'd be… happy to, Superior."

"Terra."

"Terra."

Isa repeated and looked down at Terra's hand, taking it and giving a warm smile to the other man and they turned their back on the others as they headed out to fix what they had done.


End file.
